Understanding the molecular mechanisms underlying the production of viable eggs and sperm and the initiation of embryonic development is essential for the continued survival of animal species in the 21st century and beyond. Advances in reproductive biology have immediate application not only for the treatment of human infertility and subfertility but also for improvements in agricultural engineering and wildlife preservation. Moreover, as pluripotent cells, gametes, and early embryos provide important models for basic research aimed at understanding nuclear programming as well as cell cycle regulation, and transcriptional, translational and post-translational control mechanisms. The objective of the Gordon Conference on Mammalian Gametogenesis and Embryogenesis is to provide a forum for the exchange of the latest advances in the field, as well as to promote discussion and debate by providing a relaxed setting that fosters interaction. A particularly important aspect of the Gordon Conference setting is the blending of young and established investigators to promote exchanges that will generate new ideas and foster new collaborations in the field.